Olaf
|mana=235 (+45)|image=Olaf_NewSquare.png}} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Olaf's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities . }} }} Olaf throws an axe in a line to a target location, dealing physical damage and slowing enemies it passes through for between 1 and 2 seconds, depending on the distance the axe has travelled. The axe remains at the target location until Undertow is off cooldown. Olaf can pick up the axe to reduce Undertow's cooldown by seconds. If the axe would land inside terrain, it will instead stick to the wall. |leveling = |range = 400 - 1000 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | . * Neutral monsters hit by the axe will temporarily be ignored by unit collision. This is an invisible debuff and is intended to make it easier for Olaf to pick up his axes. |video=Olaf QVideo }} }} For 6 seconds, Olaf gains bonus lifesteal and bonus attack speed. During this time, Olaf also gains 1% enhanced healing from all sources for every 2.5% of his missing health. |leveling = % % |cooldown = 16 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} | ), while Vicious Strikes will. * Vicious Strikes has no cast time and it will not interrupt previous orders. * The amount of attack speed granted dynamically adjusts over the 6 seconds. |video=Olaf WVideo }} }} Olaf attacks with such force that it deals true damage to his target. The ability's cost is equal to 40% of the damage dealt and the cost is refunded if Reckless Swing kills the target. Olaf's basic attacks will reduce the cooldown of Reckless Swing by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health }} | will not mitigate Reckless Swing's cost. * Reckless Swing will cancel if Olaf loses sight of his target during the cast time, as with many of the game's older and non-updated champions. |video=Olaf EVideo }} }} Olaf gains bonus armor and magic resistance. |description2 = Olaf instantly removes all crowd control effects from himself and becomes immune to them for 6 seconds. During this time, he loses the passive bonus but gains bonus attack damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype= }} | "Frost" debuff, as it not a crowd control effect prior to being detonated by . * Ragnarok does not specifically ignore attack speed slows. The functionality of Ragnarok causes Olaf to ignore crowd control debuffs and thus will ignore any additional effects that are in the debuff. ** Ragnarok will ignore the following attack speed debuffs: , , , , , and . ** Ragnarok will not ignore the following attack speed debuffs: , , and . * Abilities with conditional effects are usually composed of multiple debuffs, and ignoring the crowd control debuff will not ignore the conditional effects. To name a few: ** Olaf will still have his attack damage reduced by and . |video=Olaf RVideo }} }} : * Slow duration increased to 1.5-2.5 seconds from 1-2 seconds. * Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 55/60/65/70/75 : * Attack speed increased to 40%/50%/60%/70%/80% from 20%/35%/50%/65%/80% }} References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:奥拉夫 Category:Pre-Season One release Category:2010 release Category:Released champion